Obsessão
by Heather Danforth
Summary: E sorri alquebrado, era um sonho tão distante, impossível e traiçoeiro quanto à lua reinante solitária sobre o manto negrume da noite. Ginevra Weasley nunca seria minha. E para sempre eu a desejaria.


_Now I don't know what to do._

Minha mão percorreu a suavidade do corpo de Astoria. As luzes bruxuleantes das velas banhavam as curvas nuas de dourado e fazia com que o brilho de luxúria de suas íris claras fosse ressaltado; a boca perfeitamente delineada entreaberta em suspiros e gemidos. Eu sorri, não resistindo à delicada curva do seu pescoço, e fincando meus dentes ali de forma brutal. Suguei, mordi, até que ela estremeceu em minhas mãos, então fui correspondido com mãos afoitas me percorrendo.

Naquele momento eu desejei, mais do que nos outros momentos tão parecidos e previsíveis que o antecederam, que houvesse algo além, algo adicional que tornasse aquele momento perfeito, estonteante, deslumbrante. Eu, absurdamente, desejava mais que sexo e os prazeres carnais que não tinha dúvida ela me proporcionaria com destreza.

Cabelos vermelhos. Envoltos em mim como um lenço de seda, esvoaçantes, reais. Meus dedos entrelaçando aquelas mechas incomuns, roçando-as contra meu rosto. Queria mergulhar neles, ser embrulhado e nunca mais sair, encontrar um núcleo macio, leitoso, quente e acolhedor, mãos pequenas e frágeis tocando-me numa mistura de medo e ansiedade, grandes olhos acastanhados observando minhas reações, cravados nos meus olhos, cheios de prazer. Eu queria Ginevra Weasley. Queria-a toda.

Queria o sorriso leve, brilhante e sagaz. Queria o nariz com a ponta arrebitada, petulante. O rosto triangular, o queixo fino, teimoso. A expressão desdenhadora, desafiadora, adorável. Os malditos e divinos cabelos refulgindo ao sol, enquanto ela corria em minha direção para meus braços, diretamente a mim. Queria tardes de verão quente, grama verde, sombra de árvore. Queria invernos rigorosos, nevadas, lareira crepitante, carpete na sala. Queria até a maldita chuva, nuvens cor de chumbo, falta de abrigo, resfriado. Queria tudo. Se ela estivesse junto. Se em cada momento eu pudesse tê-la para mim, e somente para mim.

Não a compartilharia com o mundo, encerrá-la-ia tão longe dos olhos de todos, onde só eu pudesse vê-la, admirá-la. Possuí-la. Minha doce menina. Acalentaria quando tivesse pesadelos, espantaria seus temores, dá-la-ia tudo. Inclusive minha alma se o pedisse. E em troca, teria a sua para mim. Seu corpo, sua mente, seu longo e brilhante cabelo vermelho, seus pés delicados, suaves, seus beijos cálidos, inocentes, quase virginais. Seu coração. Sua vida. Ah, tudo. Pertenceria-me como se eu fosse o sangue que corresse em suas veias, o ar que respiraria, o batimento do seu coração. Absolutamente tudo até que estivéssemos tão atrelados um ao outro que fundiríamos em um só e não haveria mais volta. Até que para sua sobrevivência ela dependesse da minha, até que quando a morte a levasse, eu fosse junto. Até a eternidade.

E eu nunca cansaria. Dispensaria tardes e noites a fio, admirando-a. Sua bravura, sua beleza, sua teimosia. Seu corpo, seus suaves e firmes seios, admiraria as belas coxas em volta de mim, os braços percorrendo os meus, o rosto atormentado voltando-se de um lado para o outro, os dentes mordendo a suave boca, tentando manter-se contida, as mãos aferradas aos lençóis, seu prazer. Eu nunca cansaria de lhe dar prazer, por que seria o meu também. Quantas vezes fosse preciso, de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Por que com ela o impossível far-se-ia cinzas. O limite inexistiria. O êxtase seria apenas um passo da plenitude.

Lentamente, desvencilhei-me dos braços mornos de Astoria, levantando-me da cama e passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto seguia para a varanda. No meio do caminho, um copo de licor me acompanhou, e eu debrucei-me contra a balaustrada, observando a lua grande, brilhante, egoísta no céu negro. Obsessão? Sim. Eu precisava dela mais do que podia cogitar, mais do que acharia digno a mim mesmo. E, sorri alquebrado, era um sonho tão distante, impossível e traiçoeiro quanto à lua reinante solitária sobre o manto negrume da noite. Ginevra Weasley nunca seria minha. E para sempre eu a desejaria.

O brilho fugaz da aliança dourada e pesada que pendia em meu anelar esquerdo chamou minha atenção. Outro sorriso, dessa vez amargo, irônico. _Sofrido._

- Até que a morte nos separe.

Sussurrei, levantando o copo e brindando ao nada.

Por que de fato, nada era tudo o que tinha.


End file.
